warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flykit (TR)
|affie = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest = Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Flykit Flykit Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Palebird Woollytail Wrenflight, Rabbitkit Bristlekit Tallstar Finchkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Flykit is a snowy- white tom-kit. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Flykit is born to Palebird and Woollytail of WindClan along with his sisters, Wrenkit and Rabbitkit, and brother Bristlekit. Though it is a harsh kitting, the litter is healthy. He is not given a name the day he's kitted because Palebird is too tired. :A quarter moon later, he is officially given his name. It is noted that he and his littermates have already explored the whole camp, asked questions, begged for badger rides, and have gotten under everyone's paws. :Flykit and his siblings call for Talltail. As he crosses the tussocks, Bristlekit, Flykit, Rabbitkit, and Wrenkit tear toward him, and he hops clear as they swarm around his legs. They cling to his fur with their claws, and Lilywhisker jokingly purrs that Talltail was bringing them prey. Flykit wriggles on Talltail's back, protesting that he was not, and Talltail responds that he would, as elders loved the taste of kit. Flykit squeals in horror, stating that he wanted to get down, and Talltail carries the kits to the elders, making Flykit squeal in protest. Wrenkit chides that they wouldn't eat them, and Talltail feels Flykit scrabble along his spine. He informs him that it was okay, as they were just pulling his tail, and Lilywhisker then reaches forward, and swings Flykit off by his scruff. He then swarms Flailfoot with his siblings, and Talltail thinks that he would miss them. :As Heatherstar informs her Clanmates that Talltail had something to say, Wrenkit scrambles over the clearing, with Bristlekit and Flykit at her heels. They then crowd around their mother as she pads out of the nursery, and Flykit asks anxiously what Talltail desired. Palebird stoops to smooth the fur between Flykit's ears with her tongue, and replies that she didn't know. :On Talltail's journey, Reena asks how old Palebird's kits were when he left, and he replies that they were a quarter moon old. He then pictures Wrenkit, Flykit, Bristlekit and Rabbitkit crowd around his legs, their tails high, and they squeak with excitement. Bristlekit's, along with his other siblings, voices echo in Talltail's mind with some of their questions, and he closes his eyes. Reena asks how he could bear to leave them, and Talltail growls that they were happier without him. :When he returns, Talltail hears Wrenkit calling Flykit to look, and he replies that he was coming. Talltail thinks that the kits were out of camp, their mews clear, and while peering through the stems, notices the two are near a rabbit burrow. Wrenkit asks her sibling if they could go in, and Flykit comments that it was dark down the rabbit burrow. Wrenkit replies that they could use their noses and whiskers, but Flykit inquires about encountering a rabbit, his pelt spiking. He is noted to be no bigger than a half-grown rabbit, but Talltail believes that he should not be afraid of rabbits, but of getting lost, since they did not know about tunneling. Talltail decides to prevent his siblings from going down, before they disappear, and a hawk circles low, watching them. Talltail warns Wrenkit to watch out, and Flykit jumps back to hiss at the hawk. :After Talltail kills the hawk, Flykit creeps up from the shadows, fur thick with soil. He asks Talltail why he was there, blinking, and Wrenkit replies that he had came. Flykit stares at the hawk's feathers, and comments that nobody had caught a hawk before. Talltail offers to give his siblings a badger ride home, and Flykit, crestfallen, replies that they were to go sneak back through the dirtplace tunnel, as they weren't supposed to be out of camp. As Talltail tells Larksplash that it was fine, Flykit scrambles over the hawk's corpse, and tries to jump up beside his sister. Talltail crouches down to let him on, and feels the warmth of their bellies, noticing that they were heavier compared to the last time he gave them a badger ride, and Flykit promises not to fall. :Talltail lifts his paws, and thumps them on the group to jolt the kits, who squeal with delight. When Palebird speaks Talltail, Flykit explains that he saved them, and jumps down after Wrenkit, weaving through Palebird's legs. She informs him that they weren't supposed to be out of camp, and inquires about his choice of playing with them. Talltail explains that he brought them back home, and that she should not have let them out of camp, as they were nearly snatched by a hawk. Palebird is then shown shooing Wrenkit and Flykit crossly through the heather, telling them that she couldn't take her eyes off them. Larksplash then explains that if Talltail did not return, Flykit and Wrenkit would have been lost. :Afterwards, Flykit is seen bickering with his siblings about who got to sit on the highest rock, and Talltail heads away before they spotted him, and let him decide. When Palebird returns from hunting, Wrenkit looks up from stalking Flykit, asking if it was for herself and her siblings, and Flykit chases after her. Trivia *He could possibly be a descendant of Windstar, because his niece, Ashfoot, is a descendant of her. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Palebird: Father: :Woollytail: Brother: :Bristlekit: Sisters: :Wrenflight: :Rabbitkit: Half-Brother: :Tallstar: Half-Sister: :Finchkit: Nieces: :Morningflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: Great-Nephews: :Gorsepaw: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: :Quailkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Nieces: :Downkit: :Storkkit: Great-Great-Nephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Great-Great-Niece: :Hollyleaf: Great-Great-Great-Nieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw: Great-Great-Great-Nephews: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Kit Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat